The City of Boners
by madisoncox.cox
Summary: Alec is an up and coming porn star who gets the chance to work with the best in the industry, Magnus Bane. Only, he can't seem to control himself around this more experienced man. What will he do when things heat up even more? AU and AH
1. Chapter 1

"Magnus," Alec screamed in ecstasy, his head rolling back as sweat rolled down his neck. He felt Magnus's hands grab his hips and the pleasure that he thought couldn't get any more intense doubled. _Shit,_ Alec thought as his abs tightened, a telltale sign of what was imminent. _Not yet_. "Oh, God," Alec muttered desperately trying to hold on. Magnus, feeling his partner tense up, closed their distance by lifting Alec so his back was to Magnus's front. Was Magnus trying to torture him? _Grandmas, think about naked, saggy, grandmas._ However, the mental depiction did little to stop the immense pleasure Alec felt and only caused him to wonder if he was now attracted to old women. Shifting again, Magnus now reached a new angle that allowed a direct hit to Alec's prostate and the abused bundle of nerves tingled in the most delightful way, destroying Alec's last bit of self-control. With a shudder, Alec came and collapsed into Magnus's arms, completely spent. Lazily, Alec leaned his head back on Magnus's shoulders, feeling all of his tension leave him.

However, that relaxation didn't last long. "Cut!" the director yelled, marching angrily over to the young men. "Alec, how many times do I need to remind you- we need at least ten minutes of footage."

Magnus removed himself from Alec, still erect. Had all of his blood not been down south, Alec was sure he would have blushed. For some reason, Magnus had an extreme effect on Alec, one that apparently wasn't reciprocal. He shouldn't be surprised. Magnus had years of experience on Alec who was only an up and comer in the gay-porn industry.

Sighing, Alec rubbed his hands through his hair. "I'm sorry." Even though he knew it was his fault for not being able to control himself, he wanted to blame it on Magnus. The man not only oozed sex but knew the exact spots that made Alec act like a mumbling, incoherent teenager. Had Alec actually voiced his thoughts, he knew he'd be laughed out of the studio. Oozing sex was practically a job requirement, something he could hardly complain about. Instead, Alec asked for a fifteen minute break to collect himself.

Getting out of the bed, Alec threw on a pair of the boxers before grabbing a bottle of water. Casually, Alec walked over to the wall behind the cameras and leaned on it. _Calm down,_ Alec thought, shaking from the intense release. The cool concrete of the wall caused goosebumps to form on his sweaty skin and Alec closed his eyes at the contact. What was wrong with him? Even though he was new to the industry, nobody had ever affected him like this. Usually, he had to force all the emotions when he shooting sex scenes, even having to imagine his (adopted) brother Jace to orgasm. This 'forced' ejaculation could be produced at the drop of hat, something incredibly rare and incredibly desired. This in combination with his distinct blue eyes made him a hot commodity and every director wanted to work with him, despite his inexperience. Although, working with Magnus Bane changed that, much to the chagrin of the producers. No longer could Alec come on command by picturing Jace's face. Now, in order to last a measly five minutes (if he was lucky) he had to picture disgusting scenarios _and_ pray to God.

"Is everything alright?" asked a silky voice that sounded like pure sin. Alec didn't need to open his eyes to know Magnus Bane, the sexist and most sot after male porn star (both straight _and _gay porn), was in front of him, his warm breathe landing on Alec's already heated skin.

Alec nodded, cracking his eyes open and blushing when he realized just how close they were. Already, not even minutes since he had finished, he felt himself begin to harden, especially when he took in the eyes of the older man. For this particular movie, Magnus Bane had to wear cat-eye contacts for his character, something that stunned Alec to no end. Mostly, Alec was speechless, a big issue since he had enough trouble with words in the first place. Taking a shaky breath, Alec tried to calm himself. "Do you think you could... not?"

Lifting a perfectly sculpted eyebrow, Magnus regarded Alec cooly. "Care to explain further?"

Anther painful blush, and Alec felt himself stutter out a reply. "When I'm close, could you... slow down?" Biting his lip, Alec searched Magnus's face for a hint of understanding. With another shaky breath, Alec looked away, desperately taking a drink of water to distract himself from the half-naked man in front of him.

"But I thought you were the boy wonder," Magnus stated, a slightly amused grin on his face. "I thought you could control yourself, especially with the likes of little old me."

"Well, I used to be able to," Alec expressed grimly, only half realizing he'd said that out loud.

Magnus threw his head back and laughed, the sound causing a twitch in Alec's dick. _Maybe him going slow wouldn't do anything_, Alec wondered hopelessly. _Apparently all it takes is for him to laugh and I'm weak in the knees._ "Don't sound like I killed your puppy," Magnus said, a smile lighting up his face. "I'm glad that you're enjoying yourself." With a glittery wink, Magnus turned and walked away, swinging his hips in a way that showed he knew Alec would be watching. With a groan, Alec palmed his straining erection, cursing his rotten luck. Biggest break in his unorthodox carrier and _now _he couldn't keep it in his pants.

* * *

"Fuck," Alec screamed, his fingers clutching the sheets. Alec opened his eyes so the camera could see them, knowing they turned a stormy blue when he was in ecstasy, a look that his fans absolutely loved. However, that didn't last long as Magnus inadvertently rammed into Alec's prostate again. With a gurgling sound that was not sexy by any stretch of the imagination, Alec's eyes rolled up into the back of his head. _So close,_ Alec thought, not even remembering that this was bad.

Magnus did have a usable memory and recalled the conversation from earlier, slowing down to a painful speed, causing Alec to whimper pathetically but collect himself nonetheless. _Focus,_ Alec begged of himself. _Only... 4 more minutes. Damn._ Alec brought up the image of saggy, old women again and was pleasantly surprised when his pleasure decreased a bit and he was able to form rational ideas.

Well, until Magnus flipped him. Now, instead of staring at the white wall in front of him, he gazed up into the incredible eyes of his lover. Something changed in that moment, an almost palpable shift. The world around them disappeared and the cameras, the plot, and the people seemed miles away. Then and there, it was only Magnus and Alec, clutching each other tightly, sharing a pleasure so unique and special, it rocked both of them to the core. Magnus, eyes glazed over in rapture, leaned forward to kiss Alec so sweetly, it made the staff want to look away as if they were interrupting a deeply intimate moment rather than a typical sex scene for a porno. Alec buried his hands in Magnus's hair, tugging lightly before deepening the kiss. With a whimper, Magnus's movements became erratic and then he was the one shuttering, Alec following soon after.

Even after they were done, they remained embraced, sensuously kissing. Finally, Magnus broke away and studied Alec, smoothing down the hair of the inexperienced man. Placing one last kiss on Alec's nose, he pulled out and collapsed on the bed.

Alec's eyes fluttered closed, wondering what had just happened. It felt too real to be acting, although even if it was, Alec didn't think he'd ever admit it. Whatever that had been was powerful, something Alec couldn't forget or discount easily.

Suddenly, Alec was reminded there were other people in the room as a slow clap started somewhere behind the camera. "Bravo," the director yelled. "Fucking A, that's going to get us big bucks right there."

Alec turned his head to stare into their audience. Mostly, he saw looks of arousal and was embarrassed when he realized he'd caused that. He wasn't an idiot, he knew that's what his job was, to get people off, but he'd never really seen the reaction before. It was always some abstract idea he could distance himself from. Suddenly, Alec felt dirty and used. A feeling of shame and disgust crept over him as the bewitching memory between him and Magnus was tarnished by the sex-crazed ogles.

Alec hopped out of the bed and pulled on the boxers again, this time running off to the changing room before anyone could say anything else. It was the last scene of the day and Alec wanted nothing more than to forget it had ever happened.

* * *

Quickly, Alec threw on his bulky sweater and pulled up his baggy pants, wanting to hide as much of his body as he could. He stared at himself, dragging a hand through his tousled hair. Even though it was his face that looked back at him, he felt like a stranger. The Alec he knew would never become _this_. The Alec he knew would go to college, find a girlfriend, protect his siblings, and be silently miserable but content in the fact he was making his family proud. Instead, he was a little better than broke, taking off his clothes so he could be objectified by creepy old men, and hopelessly lonely. It was moments like these that Alec wished he had never told his father he was gay, that he had never moved out because he couldn't stand the way his parents looked at him, and that he had never answered the add for the amateur porno which seemed like easy money at the time. All he had to do was lay there, right?

A quiet knocking interrupted his pity party and he opened the door, surprised to see Magnus on the other side. "What?" Alec asked, slightly shocked.

The contacts were out, revealing human eyes that still shined an ethereal green and managed to knock the breath out of Alec. "I don't usually do this," Magnus began, his face lacking any of it's usually sarcasm, "but I wanted to know if you'd like to go out with me."

"What?" Alec repeated, eyes widened in even more shock.

Magnus stepped inside the dressing room, his hands finding Alec's hips as if they were meant to be there. "I find you captivating, Alec. And I'm not just talking physically," Magnus clarified, a downright cheeky smirk on his face. "There's an innocence about you that doesn't normally exist in this business. I'd like to get to know you better, perhaps over dinner. If you're not interested, tell me now and I'll leave you alone, but if you are..." Magnus left the sentence open ended, eyebrows raised fiendishly as if daring Alec to say yes.

For a few seconds, Alec could only open and close his mouth like a fish, so many words stuck in his throat, not able to make it past his vocal cords. "I've never kissed anyone before," Alec finally said, only realizing afterwards just how stupid the statement was after what had just occurred. "I mean for real, not for the camera."

Now it was Magnus's turn to stare at Alec incredulously. Then, slowly, he leaned down and gently pressed his lips to Alec's, groaning when Alec responded. Before it could get too deep, Magnus pulled back. "Now you have."

Dazed, Alec pulled Magnus back down passionately, even knocking their teeth together. Their tongues clashed, fighting for dominance, and their hands clutched each other's bodies firmly. Finally, Alec pulled away to breathe and gently removed himself from Magnus's embrace. "How does this Friday work?" Alec asked, flushed.

Magnus grinned devilishly and nodded, leaving Alec to muse about what exactly he was getting himself into.

* * *

**So...  
**

**Reviews make me work faster. Just saying ;)**


	2. Family Dinners

**Okay, so here's the next chapter. Funny story (not to overhype it or anything): so I posted Chapter 1 and immediately after, my mom calls and asks what I've been up to. I mention how I created a new story that I thought was pretty good and she asked for the name SO SHE COULD READ IT. So I did what every rational person would do. I hung up. **

* * *

When Alec arrived at his apartment, he was surprised at how clean it was. Usually, he'd have books piled around like makeshift tables and dust coating every surface. He knew he really should clean, but as a full-time student and adult-film maker, he never found the energy or the time.

Alec closed his front door, not at all surprised when he heard his brother's voice call out from the bedroom, "Alec? Are you home?"

"Yep," Alec answered, shuffling towards his brother's voice. "What are you doing here?"

Gently, Alec pushed open the door to his bedroom and took in the sight of Jace. His hair was perfectly disheveled from cleaning, clinging slightly to his sweaty forehead and matched his eyes to a tee, both an almost inhuman golden color. His skin, even while dusty, seemed to glow and drew the eye to an angelic face whose sarcastic expression contrasted with the innocent features. The expression screamed danger and excitement, drawing Alec in like the promise of forbidden fruit. Because that's what Jace was, forbidden and taboo.

Taking a deep breath, Alec looked away from his brother, squinting as if he'd looked into the sun for too long. _I'm never going to get used to looking at him, am I?_

"Thought you might've missed me," Jace replied, a cheeky grin making him look downright fiendish. "Unless you've forgotten me already."

Remembering how earlier that day he'd done exactly that, Alec blushed. Part of him felt guilty, as if he'd cheated on Jace, while another part reminded him Jace didn't mean it like that. So Alec choked down his apologies and instead tried to joke, "Nah, Jace. I need you're cleaning skills too much."

Jace, oblivious to how forced it was, sat down on the edge of Alec's bed. "Where were you? I thought you only had classes until noon?"

"Working out," Alec replied too quickly, blushing at the lie. To cover his obvious deception, Alec walked over to his dresser and started pulling out clean clothes to wear. "Did you do laundry?"

"Yes," Jace responded with a hurt look, knowing that Alec was keeping something from him. Almost immediately, he covered it with a playful grin. So quickly in fact, that Alec wondered if he had even seen the pain. Still, Alec felt bad about deceiving the only person he could call a friend, although that word didn't really describe their relationship. Jace had grown up in an abusive household and, according to the social worker, had never really learned attachment. However, that same social worker said that Jace wouldn't form bonds and would act violently towards them so her opinion didn't really matter. She even went so far as to advise the family to not adopt such a damaged child and instead suggested something simpler, like a baby. Luckily, Alec's family felt responsibility for the child since the father had once been a friend of theirs.

Literally, not even two days later, him and Alec were best friends (can't form attachment, huh?). They did everything together from martial arts to painting. Even when Jace went to his piano lessons, Alec would tag along and do homework. It got to the point that people called them conjoined twins, even though Alec and Jace looked nothing alike. One night, when Jace was having nightmares about his father, he snuck into Alec's room. He stood there, at the edge of the bed, silent. After who knows how long, Alec finally woke up and noticed the boy. Without even needing to be told, Alec understood. That was the best part about their relationship, words weren't needed. He scooted over in the bed to make room for Jace and the golden child graciously took the spot.

"Alec," he whispered, his voice sounding so broken Alec almost reached out and grabbed him. "You're the first person I think I've ever loved." For a minute, Alec sat there in silence, not sure how to respond. Nobody had said the L word to him before, except for his family, but they didn't count. A small voice whispered that Jace technically was family, but Alec dismissed it. The bond they had was deeper than family. From that moment on, Alec was smitten with Jace. Even as they grew and all the signs pointed to the fact that Jace meant he loved Alec _as a brother,_ Alec only became more infatuated.

Now, he was hopelessly in love with a man he could never be with. Filling with despair at the idea, Alec turned away from Jace and finished picking out his outfit.

"You're not going to wear _that,_ are you?"

"What do you mean?" Alec asked, genuinely confused.

"You know Mom doesn't approve of sweatpants," Jace replied. "I mean, you are coming to dinner tonight?"

With a squeak, Alec realized that today was Wednesday, the day of his monthly family meal. _Shit_, Alec thought.

Jace smirked knowingly. "You forgot didn't you."

Putting away his sweatpants in favor of a pair of jeans, Alec glared halfheartedly at Jace. "Oh, shut it. We can't all be as perfect as you."

Innocently beaming at Alec, Jace winked. "And don't forget it."

* * *

By the time Jace and Alec arrived, they were more than 15 minutes late. "Mom is going to be pissed," Alec stated, glaring at Jace.

"What?" Jace questioned. "It wasn't me who took over an hour in the shower."

Incredulous, Alec stared at Jace. "Me taking a shower had nothing to do with why we're late. You _broke_ my bed."

"Design error. Obviously bad quality. Really, I saved you from a lot of trouble."

"Bed's weren't designed to withstand grown men jumping on them!"

"And that's my fault?"

Just before Alec was going to tackle his brother, attraction or no attraction, his mother opened the door. A small frown on her face. "You're late."

Both boys immediately quit arguing, mumbling apologies as they entered. "Smells good Mom," Alec said.

"Suck up," Jace coughed, light pounding his chest as if he had something caught in his lungs. "Damn allergies," he muttered cheekily even though everyone knew Jace wasn't allergic to anything.

Glaring, Alec walked into the dining room, joining his sister, father, and youngest brother, at the table. "Hey, guys," Alec said, slightly dismayed they'd started without him and Jace.

"Hey, Alec," Isabelle said, smiling, before turning to Max who was so caught up in his book he wasn't even eating.

Causally, Isabelle elbowed him and he dutifully responded, "Hello." Unfortunately, this turned out to be the highlight of the night. Once Alec's mom and Jace joined them, everyone ate in relative silence. Isabelle tried starting a couple conversations but they died quickly. Just like every dinner they'd had, it was filled with awkward silence and uncomfortable glances.

"So Alec," his father began, scooping more mashed potatoes onto his plate. "My coworker has a really cute daughter I think you should meet."

It literally took everything in Alec's power to not slam his head down on the table and, judging from the looks his family was sending him, they were too. "I'm gay, Dad. We went through this."

"I understand that," his father insisted, "but I still think you should give her a try. You never know, you might hit it off."

_Is he serious? _Alec wondered, looking around the table to see if anyone else thought this was ridiculous. To his pleasure, Alec saw his mother squirm in her chair with a pinched look on her face, obviously displeased with the turn the conversation was heading.

With a blush, Alec shrugged, not really wanting to go into the details about what being gay meant. No matter how hard Alec tried, his father didn't seem to realize you couldn't choose when you were attracted to men, instead picturing it as a light switch that went on and off.

Isabelle, however, spoke up. "Men, Dad. He likes guys. Remember: Dicks not chicks."

Had Alec been drinking water, he would've done a spit take. As it were, he only went into a cough/laugh attack that ended with him gaping at Isabelle. Even Max, oblivious Max, glanced up from his manga before burying his head further in the book.

"I know what gay means Isabelle," his father claimed. "He's not dating anyone and I think a little experience, even with a girl, would be better than nothing."

Alec turned to his father, jaw still dropped. "I can't believe this is happening," Alec whispered, shaking his head. Obviously a nightmare, he leaned back in his chair and started pinching his arm.

"Alec, are you going to defend yourself or should I do it?" Isabelle asked, scowling at her brother. "What are you doing?"

"Trying to wake up," Alec responded, continuing to pinch himself.

For a moment, his family regarded him cooly. Then Jace leaned over and pinched him hard on the arm. "Ow!" Alec yelled.

"Nope," Jace declared. "Not a dream."

Sadly, Alec leaned forward, resting his head on his arms. "Being alone, Dad," Alec began, "would be better than dating a girl I feel no attraction towards."

For a while, his father just looked at him, before nodding and asking Isabelle and Jace about their relationships.

Alec, thankful for the change in topics, tried to listen attentively to his siblings. Isabelle had begun dating yet another attractive idiot whose name Alec decided he wouldn't learn until after the fifth date and Jace had begun seeing some girl named Clary. With the familiar bite of jealousy, Alec listened to Jace's description of her and fumed when his brother's face softened during the recollection. In that moment, Alec wanted nothing more than to announce that he had a date on Friday, if only to see the look of hurt on Jace's face when he realized Alec had kept something from him. But he bit his tongue, knowing his parents would ask questions he couldn't answer.

* * *

Once he was home, he quickly sighed in relief. Here, he didn't have to guard his movements. His walls didn't care who he was attracted to. On his way to the bedroom, he shucked off his clothing and flopped onto the broken bed he'd managed to sorta put back together with some duck tape and elbow grease. _It still smells like Jace, _he thought sleepily. He tried to imagine Jace next to him, in the bed, ready to wrap Alec in his arms. For a while it worked and Alec was able to believe the dream. However, as Alec began to slip further and further into dreamland, the golden eyes and hair turned green and black. The calloused hands he imagined wrapped around him became soft and warm. Suddenly, it wasn't Jace's name he whispered like a prayer but Magnus's. No longer was it a dream but a memory.

_Magnus._

* * *

**Reviews make work faster and better :) They keep me motivated! Just saying. *hint hint***


	3. Improvising

**Okay, so I'm sorry it took me so long to update****. I was just trying to finish up some of my college apps. But here it is! I hope it's worth the wait!**

* * *

When Alec awoke, he was surprised by how satisfied he felt. While he couldn't remember the dream, he knew it must have been amazing. For the first time in weeks, Alec felt truly relaxed. Alec contemplated never leaving his bed, just staying where he was forever, because he knew that as soon as he moved, reality would come crushing down on him again and ruin the feeling of contentment.

For a few minutes, he didn't budge. However, reality wasn't waiting for him to get out of bed. Plans for the day ran through his head and he realized that he had a test on the history of England today. While Alec was generally a good student, his Modern Europe class took place at 7:00 at night and he frequently fell asleep during the class. By frequently, he meant all the time. His professor had the most soothing voice that lulled Alec even when he was trying his hardest to stay up, not that Alec ever really tried that hard. He had no intention of majoring in history but just thought it'd be interesting. At the time he signed up for the class, he didn't know that his morning would be taken up by sex. Rather, he thought his mornings would be spent catching up on homework, lounging around the house, hanging with friends, and that he would show up to the class refreshed and bright-eyed. Instead, he was physically and emotionally drained, sometimes a wreck, barely managing to make it into the class before passing out.

When he'd first started his job, there was a meme of Alec practically comatose in history class that went viral. In the photo, his head rested on his hand and he was bent over the desk like he was taking notes. However, his eyes were closed and a light string of drool connected his mouth and notebook. The caption, bold and white, read "The only students who aren't packing up early... Are the ones who are sleeping." Alec was so embarrassed, he sat in the front row the next day, determined to make it through class. Three hours later, Alec woke up completely bent over on the desk. The lecture hall was empty except for Professor Hodge who was at his desk in the corner grading papers. Blushing, Alec ran out of the building, apologizing to his teacher but not really making eye contact. After that, he gave up and sat in the back of the class, asking one of his classmates to wake him when class was over.

When it was time to take the tests, Alec always made sure to study since there was no way he was remembering what happened. This test in particular, about England's history, was particularly difficult for Alec because he kept getting the Kings mixed up. There was no way he'd be able to differentiate between Edward IV and Edward VIII without reviewing for hours. Hell, he'd be lucky if he remembered what the roman numerals stood for. Groaning, Alec realized that he hadn't studied at all, intending to do it last night rather than go to dinner with his family. That meant he would have to cram this morning.

Only, he had to shoot another scene this morning.

While the director agreed to film the movie around Alec's schedule, respecting that Alec had classes, there was no way he'd be okay with Alec studying for said classes during the scenes. With another groan, Alec buried his head under the pillow, grasping he'd have to be the weirdo who read his textbook in between scenes which was _exactly_ the impression he wanted Magnus to have of him.

Alec stood up and got dressed for work, already trying to study while shrugging on his jeans. As he grabbed a protein bar and headed out the door, textbook in hand, he couldn't help but smile, his excitement at the prospect of seeing Magnus again was one that even his history test could quell.

* * *

"You summoned?" Magnus's voice murmured.

Alec turned, gasping slightly when he saw Magnus. He was shirtless, his tan skin covered with a light layer of baby oil to bring out his physique. "Are you the warlock, Magnus Bane?"

Magnus smiled, tilting his head to the left as his eyes scanned over Alec. "Depends on whose asking."

"My name's Alex. Alex Hardwood."

With a laugh, Magnus threw his head back. Alec swallowed, allowing himself to admire Magnus. When Magnus rolled his head back up, he remarked, "How appropriate," and looked at Alec's crotch. "So what do you want, Alex?"

"I need your help tracking a demon," Alec said with a blush, trying to look as innocent as his character was supposed to be.

"Is that all? What a shame. With a mouth like that, it's really a waste for it to only be used for talking."

Alec squeaked, caught by surprise. That wasn't in the script; Alec would've remembered if that was in the script. "Uh..." Alec began trying to recall what his line was. "Er..." _Jesus Christ, Alec, get it together!_ "And what would you rather I do?" Alec asked, deciding that if Magnus could make shit up, so could Alec. He lowered his head, looking at Magnus through his eyelashes.

Obviously aroused, Magnus's stare turned heavy and sexual, his eyes showing just how close he was to loosing control. "I can't help but think it'd look great around my cock."

Alec inadvertently looked down, already imagining doing that. Somehow, the scene had gotten out of control and completely off script. This was supposed to be the first meeting, innocent, slightly sexually charged, but nothing should happen. Instead, Alec was about five seconds away from getting on his knees in front of Magnus and taking him in his mouth. Alec wondered why the directors didn't stop the scene to get it back on track but Alec realized they were waiting to see what he'd do, _if_ he would do what Magnus suggested.

_Fuck it,_ Alec thought, stepping towards Magnus. "Well, why don't we find out?" he whispered hoarsely, grinning as Magnus's eyes widened. As soon as he was an arm's length away, Magnus pulled Alec down to his knees and started to unbuckle his own belt with shaking hands. Gently, Alec reached out and took over, getting the pants open and around Magnus's knees as soon as possible.

Alec played with the band of Magnus's boxers, leaning forward to kiss his stomach before tugging the underwear down to free the erection. Magnus moaned as the cold air hit his warm skin and buried his hands in Alec's hair, trying to guide him further south. However, Alec wasn't going to have that and stubbornly kissed everything that _wasn't_ a boner. When Magnus growled, Alec took pity and kissed the tip, slipping his lips around the head and swirling his tongue before sensuously liking the slit at the end. Magnus groaned and tightened his hand in Alec's hair, spurring Alec on.

Alec dove in, taking Magnus in as much as he could, wrapping his hand around the rest. After his third time back up, Alec found he could easily become addicted to this. Magnus actually tasted good, to Alec's surprise, and he found himself hoping he could do this again. Magnus's moans and breathless sighs caused Alec to become unbearably hard. Without thinking, Alec pushed his free hand into his own pants, grabbing the straining cock. Every time he went down on Magnus, he'd repeat the motion with his hands, trying to lock in his sexual experience with Magnus. As Alec continued, he found himself getting more and more sloppy as he neared his own release. The vibration of his moans spurred Magnus on and the hand on his hair became painful. "Alec, I'm gonna-"

"Stop!" The director yelled, throwing down a clipboard. "His name is Alex in this film! Alex! We can't afford mistakes like this. We were so close to having gold, so close."

Alec frowned as Magnus moved away. _The director wasn't the only one who was close,_ Alec thought bitterly, almost reaching out to grab Magnus and finish what he started. However, Magnus quickly pulled up his pants, leaving Alec to be the one exposed. Sighing, Alec glanced up, slightly hurt when Magnus refused to look him in the eye.

* * *

After they'd finished up the scene, going according to script this time which meant no sweet release for Alec, he retreated to the back of the studio so he could study during their forty minute break. Usually, he'd use this time to go over lines for the next scene but with the upcoming test, Alec decided he could always just improvise his way through the next scene and hope it turned out as well as the first one.

For a while, Alec really tried to study, but when he realized he'd been reading the same page for the past ten minutes, Alec lost all hope. There was no way he'd get through all this and remember it well enough for the test.

"What are you doing all the way back here?" Magnus asked, causing Alec to jump to his feet.

When he realized it was only Magnus, he sighed and relaxed, rubbing his hand self-consciously through his hair. "I'm trying to study."

"What for?" Magnus asked, moving forward to pick Alec's textbook off the ground.

Alec answered, "I have a test on the history of England tonight," but was focusing more on Magnus's face as he read the book.

Magnus smiled, looking divine as his eyes softened. "I love the history of England. Especially the stuff around the late 1800s. Sometimes I can imagine myself living then. I'd definitely rock the classic top hat and cane."

"Like you need an excuse to wear a top hat and a cane," Alec teased, taking a little more pleasure than he should in the image it conjured.

"You're certainly right." With a laugh, Magnus sat on the ground and tugged Alec down next to him. "So where should we start?" Magnus asked.

For a moment, all Alec could do was blink at Magnus. "What do you mean?"

Magnus smirked, "Usually people start where they have the most difficulty."

"You're going to help me study?"

When Magnus nodded, Alec felt a tingly sensation in his chest and couldn't stop from beaming at the floor. "Thanks." Alec said, rubbing his face to hide the smile.

Magnus caught Alec's hand, pulling it away from his face. "You don't have to hide it, you know," Magnus murmured, lightly pressing his fingertips to Alec's jaw. Alec looked up, staring into the green-gold eyes that had definitely been in his dream. Sweetly, Magnus brushed the back of his hand across Alec's cheek before cupping in and leaning in for kiss. When their lips touched, Alec didn't feel the normal burning passion that left him panting for more. Instead, it was a tender warmth that made Alec want to curl up in Magnus's arms and never let go. Eventually, Magnus pulled away and ran his hands through Alec's hair.

"So, where are you having issues?"

Alec sighed and glared down at the book. "Everywhere." Alec could feel Magnus look at him in shock, trying to decide if he was joking or not.

After Alec flashed him an apologetic glance, Magnus snickered. "Well, this is going to be interesting."

* * *

**Okay so there it is! I want to thank you all for following the story and reviewing. It certainly makes my day brighter and makes me realize that people DO actually read my stories. So thank you :) I'll try to update sooner than three weeks (not that it'll be hard to do). Let me know what you think and press the review button... *hint hint***


End file.
